The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals
Note: This was left off from Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!. The Hokage's Orders Shikamaru, Otonami, and Ryuka were running (with Otonami running at ninja speed) to the Hokage Mansion. Man, I never knew that these star crystals were that important. Otonami clenches his fist. Maybe I can actually defeat my father because of these crystals! Indo stood in front of Hokage mansion, "Where's Speedy and the others? They were suppose to be here." Indo saw them running to him "Finally." "Hi, Indo!" Ryuka called out, stopping near in front of him. "Are you goin' too?" "What!? What's Dummy Practice doing here?" Otonami asked Tsunade. Indo sighed, "To go with you, Speedy." "Well, he's supposed to be accompany you on a mission that Shikamaru has completely assigned for you. You're supposed to be on a journey, from what I've heard." Tsunade said, as she got papers from her desk. "Yes...we have found an important probable S-Rank Mission for them to find multiple crystals like these." Shikamaru then showed Tsunade the red star crystal. Tsunade eyed the crystal. "Where did you find this?" Tsunade asked. Otonami shifted a bit. "We'll talk about that inside here in this office." Shikamaru said. He then signals for Ryuka and Indo to go out. Ryuka frowned, wanting to hear how Otonami had gotten his hands on it, but chose not to say anything, as he walked out. Indo then follows Ryuka and waits outside. "Ryuka, what's happening? Why was I called to Tsunade? I not surprised, but..."" "Well, if Shikamaru's coming, the four of us, him, Otonami, you, and I, will be going to the Land of Water." Ryuka replied. Indo leaned againist a wall, "Well, it can't be as bad as getting an Olcar Nut for Tsunade". Ryuka looked at him with a casual glance, putting his hands behind his head. "On the contrary, I think it's gonna be quite exciting." Indo laughed, "For me and Tsunade, nothing is exciting anymore. I used to be known as The Dark Ninja...now, I'm known as Tsunade's slave. Even Naruto gets more action than me." Ryuka's eyes widened a bit. "Tsunade's slave? That's....a bit....insulting, don't you think?" He asked. "All right then, where did you get this crystal?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru then says, "Let's have Otonami fill it in for us." Otonami then shrugs and goes up to Tsunade. "Do you know the ANBU that found me and took orders to send me at my house and just become a Leaf Ninja?" Tsunade nods. "Yeah, that's where I got the crystal from..." The Hokage then gets up from her chair. "What are you saying? That ANBU died 2 years ago...how did she get it?" Otonami then shakes his head. "How am I supposed to know this crap? She said that it was a parting gift, saying that it'll be the last time I see her! How am I supposed to know of who this anonymous ANBU female?!" Otonami shouts at the Hokage. "Calm down!" Tsunade shouted back. She then rests back at her chair. "Otonami, wait outside with Indo and Ryuka." Otonami obeys and goes outside the hall. "Shikamaru, come here." Tsunade shifts her hand. Ryuka perked his ears. "A lot of yellin' goin' on in there...." He thought. Then he heard the door creak, and turned to see Otonami walking out to the hall. "And I can guess who it was." Ryuka smirked. "Did Lady Tsunade kick you out too?" "Damn, she's pretty annoying." Otonami said. And he waits for Shikamaru and Tsunade to be done with conversation. After some 15 minutes, Shikamaru then opens the door and calls for Otonami to come inside. Now what? as Otonami went inside, leaving Ryuka and Indo again. "Okay, come to me." Tsunade said as Otonami went in. Otonami then goes up to Tsunade and suddenly, Tsuande injects a needle to Otonami and quickly takes out blood. Reacting from the pain, Otonami immediately steps back. "What the he--" Shikamaru interrupts. "Let's just say that your blood will be having a generic research to see if your from a clan. Now then." Shikamaru then goes up to Otonami. "Me and Tsunade were talking about your past and of how you got the red crystal. Now then, the translations do say of where it is, saying it's in some kind of cave. Really, it's in a temple of some kind. A cave in a temple, get it? Okay, this temple that your going to could trigger multiple traps that could kill you." Shikamaru says. Then he pulls out 2 containers. One big, and one small. "What?" Otonami asked. "You see, one container is for you to get the star crystals and keep it in here. The other one is a little complex, you see..." Shikamaru voice then trails on. Ryuka sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. Why was he and Indo stuck out here? It was so boring! To ask Ryuka Uchiha to patienty sit for who-knows how many hours and wait for someone else is something that can't be done! Turning to the door, he called out, "My arms are falling asleep!". He snickered to himself. BAM! The door was opened and the door knocked Ryuka to the wall. "All right, let's go." Otonami said and he leaves with Indo outside of the Hokage Mansion, with Tsunade and Shikamaru. Ryuka rubbed his head. "Ow...." A vein appeared on his head, and he got up and followed. "Gee, thanks for the warning!" Departure "All right then, once you get the next star crystal. Report back to here! All right?" Shikamaru said. Everyone then agrees. Tsunade then goes up to Otonami. "You will be safe and everything, all right?" Otonami then says yes. With that, Indo, Ryuka, and Otonami then leaves off running. "I hope that they'll make it, and at least use the transportation thing I gave to Otonami." Tsunade then replies: "Of course he'll come back. In fact, expect him in a day or so." With that, Tsunade leaves for the Hokage Mansion. Indo looked at the others, "So, what's the plan? We look for some stupid crystals?" Ryuka glanced at Otonami. Surely he had made some sort of plan when debating with Shikamaru and Lady Tsunade. Otonami, Ryuka, and Indo then walks until they reach to an unknown spot. Otonami then faces the two people. "Okay then, now there's something that I need to tell you guys about these crystals. These crystals can give you immediate element manipulation and element jutsus. Once your done using the crystals, you can't use the element manipulation. Now then, Shikamaru did say that when Ryuka used the crystals, a blast of information of fire element information came to your head, right?" Pointing to Ryuka. Ryuka nodded, folding his arms across his chest and thinking about it. "Well, when the surge ended, words popped up into my head about it. The way the information was transferred, I might add, seemed something similar to the recon use of shadow clones." "Well, anyways. We don't much information since we only have one crystal...so then. Since you guys can't catch up to my speed. Then you'll have to rest on this." Otonami then holds up a container. Ryuka and Indo were immediately confused. "What's that?" Ryuka asked. "This is a container that has a training field inside it. Pretty mini-size isn't it? Oh, and also, it has two rooms and a bed." Otonami gives them a wide smile and laughs happily a bit. ".....You're kidding." Ryuka muttered, staring at the container. "At least...I hope you are." Hand Seals Tiger, Ram, Boar, Ram! Otonami then executes the hand seals quickly, and his hands glowed with chakra. "Now then, don't worry." Otonami then touches the container. Then he faces Ryuka and Indo. "Okay then, this jutsu that I activated takes little chakra and can minimize your size so that you can at least fit in here! But first, I have to touch you in the head for at least 10 seconds. Agree? Nothing bad is going to be done." Otonami says as he lifts his two hands which glinted with chakra. Ryuka sighed. "As Shikamaru would say, 'What a drag'." He took of his Konoha headband, placing it in his pocket, and looked at Indo. "Told ya this would be exciting." He joked. "Oh sure, this is an excitement." Indo complied. Otonami then touches the two with his chakra and after 10 seconds, the two suddenly shrinks to the size of a bean. Otonami then shoves the two into the front door of the container and shuts it and locks it. Ryuka had his eyes shut the moment Otonami placed his hands on his head. When the funny feeling passed, he felt the air change a bit. Opening both eyes immediately, he turned around and looked. "....Wow." Was all he managed to muster up as a comment. The container was very creative inside. It had a terrain area in which there was dirt and everything else and two artificial trees. On the end of the container, there were two stairs and it lead upstairs. Ryuka followed his eyes of the stairs and finds his room was opened wall. Both of the rooms had a bed and a shared bathroom between the rooms. On the left side of the container, there was a paper that was stuck to the wall. Ryuka raised an eyebrow in question at the paper, but decided not to question it. "Maybe it's just a note for Otonami that the Hokage sent him. I shouldn't pry." Suddenly, you hear Otonami's voice out in the distance. "Read the paper on your left!" Otonami shouted. ".....On second thought, maybe not...." Ryuka walked over to the paper, examined it, and started to read. "What does it say, Ryuka?" Indo said. There are rules on this area! So don't disobey or you might as well get lost! #''This training field is for fun! It will be covered in chakra so that your attacks will at least won't break these walls. But, even when your this tiny, you can still break the wall with multiple chakra at the same place. So don't do that!'' #''Don't even try to knock the door out, you'll know what will happen.'' #''When you go up, try not to fall down from your room. There's a specific reason of why it's an open wall.'' Now then, when Otonami's running, you won't feel it. That's what I made in this special container. So, have fun, rest if you want, and train your own jutsu. Also, try to hear what Otonami is saying. --Shikamaru Nara "Wait, so while we're stuck in here, Otonami's going to be carrying us there?" Ryuka asked, glancing at Indo. "How long are we supposed to stay?" The paper still continued on... By the by, since your trapped in here because you guys cannot catch up to Otonami's speed. So, you stay in here and have some fun while Otonami just simply runs to the destination. "That's real nice of him, though." Ryuka commented. "Letting us relax and train, while he travels there on foot." Out on the container, you hear Otonami. "Come on, train on your jutsus! I already enforced the whole container with chakra! You can even verse if you want!" He shouted. "By the by, we're halfway out of Konoha. So it'll take a while!" "You're as loud as Naruto!" Ryuka yelled back. He turned to Indo. "Well, since he said it'll take a while, I'm going to practice. You're welcome to spar with me if you want to." He walked over to an empty spot, activated his Sharingan, did the hand signs: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. ''"Chidori!" Once the orb of chakra and electricity came together, he slowly began to charge it up. "If I'm going to use my more powerful techniques, I might as well see how long they're going to last before they affect me." Otonami sighs while he runs on 700MPH, as he heard the familiar chirping of the Chidori. This might take another hour or so. Don't waste all of your chakra. Otonami thought as he ran through mazes of forests and finally felt a little wetness. Ryuka turned towards a large rock, and charged towards it, thrusting his Chidori hand out. As chirping birds collided with still rubble, they smashed into it with enough force, to obliterate it completely. Ryuka dispelled the jutsu and looked at the results, grinning. "That's definitely going to be useful in a pinch." Village Hidden in the Mist "Okay, time for you guys to get out." Otonami said as he approaches the front entrance of the Village. He unlocks the door and opens it, he then shakes Indo and Ryuka out. All right then, time to use this. Otonami then picks the two up. Hand Seals: Tiger, Ram, Boar, Ram He then throws Indo and Ryuka and they go back to their original sizes. "This jutsu cannot be used in combat unfortunately since I have to touch the object that you have to be transferred." Otonami then looks at the front entrance. "Now then, we go in." "Hn." Ryuka dusted himself off and stared at Otonami. "Lead the way." He replied, scratching his nose. On the front gate, Otonami then approaches two Water ninjas. They then block the way of the front entrance: "Who are you? And what do you have business here?" Otonami then calmly says, "I need to speak quickly of the Mizukage here. I need his help for something, and we are Leaf Shinobi Ninjas." Otonami says. The ninjas still barred their way. "And, who are you with?" They asked. "Us. Ryuka Uchiha and Indo Huiyo of the Leaf village." Ryuka spoke up, pointing at himself and Indo. "We are not consent yet! Why are you here for a meeting for the Mizukage?" The ninjas asked. sigh, I guess I have to do this everytime now that I go to another village. "It's a little personal from the orders of the Hokage and we need ask some questions to him. That's all. No, we aren't planning any assassinations." Otonami replied. The two ninjas then looked at each other than turned to Otonami. "You'll be immediately accompanied by two water ninjas, just in case." And just when he said it, two ninjas come out of nowhere besides Otonami and Indo and the front entrance opens. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist." The two ninjas said. "Thank you very much." Otonami said as he walks in. As he walks in, there was an incredible fog that condensed the whole area in which nobody could see. "Huh?" Ryuka was immediately confused, and instincts piped in. He immediately activated his Sharingan in order to see through the thickly dense fog. "It's okay." The Water ninja said. "We know the way through to the Mizukage's office." they said. With that, the water ninja then leads the trio to a huge shack in which it was bigger than any other building. Ryuka heavily sighed, deactivating the Sharingan. "I've GOT to loosen up." He said nothing as he stared at the large shack. "Not what I was expecting, but at least it's big." Once the trio got in the door, the fog wasn't in anymore and the whole way was clear. There were stairs that were pretty long. "Follow us." The water ninja said as they went upstairs. The three went up to the Mizukage's office, and sees a big desk in front of them which is like the Hokage's desk. And windows that were outside were just covered by dense fog. "I see. The fog must be to help protect the village from attack. Unless you have the Sharingan, you won't be able to see anything in front of your face!" Ryuka observed, looking at the fog-covered window. The Mizukage wasn't much difference. He was old, had a mustache, and wore the white clothes of a Mizukage. "Ah, yes. The Hokage told me that you would come. Now then, what do you want?" The Mizukage asked. "Mizukage, sir. We would like to know if you have any old worn-out temples that has a cave." Otonami asked. "Well, we do have two temples that are in this land from what I know. One is around here, and it's being used today. The other, has been abandoned...but for some reason. The ones who go there never return. Which is why it's restricted to go there." The Mizukage said. "Now then, what are you guys seeking for?" He asked. "A very valuable crystal, one that can only be found in caves." Ryuka replied. "Hmph, a crystal, eh?" Mizukage said. "There's one on that forbidden temple that stories were spread around like 100 years ago. But, since then of those disappearances. No fool has went there since. Not even me." Mizukage then raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you'll go? A cat doesn't have enough lives to last there." Indo, finally sick of staying silent, walked up in front of the Mizukage's desk and gave a confident smile. "Not to be rude, Lord Mizukage." He motioned to both Ryuka and Otonami. "But we all are experienced ninja. We've handled dangerous situations before. Not to worry, we can handle it." Ryuka, a bit surprised at Indo's sudden speaking, nodded. "All right, calm down, Indo." Then he goes up to the Mizukage and the guards has their weapons ready. "Where's the temple?" "Hmph, if you dare to go...then fine." The Mizukage shifts a bit. "Once you get out, run another 100 miles and to your left it should be there. Although, there are some ninjas guarding and I'll call them to step aside for you by giving you this." Mizukage then holds a dangling emerald from his desk. "Show them this, and they will step aside for you." Otonami then grabs the emerald and thanks the Mizukage. "Your welcome, be careful and good luck." He says. "Thank you, Mizukage." Ryuka said bowed along with Indo and Otonami.